Two tears
by JMouncher
Summary: O amor,quando verdadeiro,nunca é destruído...Mesmo que a maldade seja suprema... Pois sempre existem anjos que não deixam esse amor se desfazer...Sakura e Shoran Numa Linda história de amor,que supera todas as barreiras, sobrevivendo a tudo,e a todos...
1. Reencontro

Two Tears – Por JMouncher

Primeiro Capítulo: {Reencontro}

' Era um dia limpo com um céu claro, a noite seria tão perfeita quanto o dia, o coração da jovem noiva estava ansioso, enquanto o sorriso em sua face era estampado em plenos momentos de felicidade. '  
Enquanto isso, em outro canto da Mansão dos Lee, o noivo Shoran Lee, que também estava nervoso, Se arrumava lindamente.  
A noiva, Que vestia um simples vestido que fora de sua mãe, transpassava esplendor... Ninguém imaginava o que estava por vir noite adentro...

Fim do Flash Back

Seis anos se passaram desde a última vez que Sakura Kinommoto e Shoran Lee haviam se visto. Naquela noite trágica em que seus sonhos acabaram, e ambos se viram destruídos por apenas Uma pessoa... Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Sak ainda o amava...

- Sak, Sak, Sak... Porque insiste em lembrar-se disso?

Dizia Tomoyo com um tom desanimado.

Sak: - É que... Não sou eu... É meu...

Sakura parou por alguns instantes pensando bem o que iria falar hesitou um pouco, porém completou:

Sak: -... Meu... Subconsciente...

Tomoyo: Você deveria esquecer de uma vez essa história...

Sak: Não tem como Tomoyo. Ele foi o responsável pelo maior motivo de felicidade que tenho...

Sakura não era mais a mesma desde o dia em que seu casamento com o Famoso herdeiro das empresas Lee havia sido destruído em meio aos convidados.

Tomoyo: Sak, Sak, não acha que está na hora de pegar Fye na escolinha?

Sak: É mesmo, vamos porque se não ele se preocupará...

Meia hora depois, Sak e Tomoyo estavam no portão da escola de Fye...

Fye: Mamãe pensei que não viesse me buscar

Sak: Meu filho, Por um acaso eu já me esqueci de você alguma vez?-Dizia ela aos risos...

Fye: Tia Tommy, Hoje Também Resolveu vir com Mamãe?

Tommy: Resolvi matar a saudade de meu lindo Afilhadinho...

Fye: Mamãe, podemos esperar o pai do meu amiguinho vir buscá-lo?

Sak: Podemos filho!... E como se chama o amigo do qual o meu filho tanto fala?

- Ao pronunciar essas palavras,Sak da um sorriso ao pequeno menino,e é retribuída por ele,que lhe responde gentilmente:

Lee Jr: Meu nome é Syaoran Lee Jr. Filho do advogado Syaoran Lee...

Ao ouvir o nome de Lee pronunciado, Sak sente uma forte sensação vinda de dentro, algo que antes nunca havia sentido! Pensara ela que após o fatídico dia de seu casamento irrealizado, nunca mais ouviria ela aquele nome!

Sak: Lee... Você disse Lee Jr?

Lee Jr. Sim Srta. Não Gostou dele?

- Pergunta o menino ao ver a face da simpática mãe de seu amigo se tornar um rosto preocupado e sério!

Sak: Não, não é isso, pequeno, é que você me trás lembranças de alguém... Sakura virava-se para sua melhor amiga,e falando bem baixo para que as crianças não as ouvissem,Tomoyo a questiona:

Tomy: Sak, você não está pensando que...

Sak: Sim Tommy, ele é filho dele sim...

Sak: Tomy pegue meu filho e fique aqui com as crianças. Eu já volto!

Sak entra no carro e sai... Logo após sair, Lee chega para buscar a criança... Ao ver Tomoyo, ele sente o perfume doce de Sak que ainda estava no ar...

Syah: Este perfume Não me é desconhecido

Meiling: Amor, entre logo,vamos,estamos atrasados!

Lee Jr: Papai vem aqui conhecer meu amigo...

Syah: Sim Filho Já estou indo

Chegando próximo А Tomy e ao menino, eis que ela põe os óculos e não deixa que seu rosto seja revelado ao jovem pai...

Syah: então você é o "famoso" amigo do meu filho {risos}

Fye: Sim, Sr! E esta é minha madrinha!

Tomy: Prazer, Sr!

Syah: Prazer Srta?

Tomy: Kinomoto, Tomoyo Kinomoto...

Syah: Este sobrenome...

Meiling: Vamos, Lee... {puxando-o pelo braço}

Lee vai embora, com a sensação de que aquele sobrenome não lhe era estranho...


	2. Capítulo 2: Revelações I

Capítulo 2: revelações:

Flash Back Capítulo 1:

Tomy: Prazer, Sr!

Syah: Prazer Srta?

Tomy: Kinomoto, Tomy Kinomoto...

Syah: este sobrenome...

Meiling: Vamos, Lee... {puxando-o pelo braço}

Lee vai embora, com a sensação de que aquele sobrenome não lhe era estranho...

Logo após entrar no carro e partir, Shaoran percebe de onde conhecia aquele sobrenome, e se dá conta de que era o mesmo sobrenome de sua amada Sakura. Mas seria ela a mãe do menino, ou seria uma pequena coincidência que a madrinha do menino fosse sua prima e melhor amiga, Tomoyo? Bem, é isso que vamos juntamente com Shaoran descobrir nesses dois próximos capítulos.

Em um quarto da mansão Lee,o jovem rapaz de olhos âmbares encontrava-se sentado diante de sua escrivaninha,buscando explicações sobre o ocorrido daquela tarde.

Shaoran: Será, será que ela estava lá antes de eu chegar,será que ela pressentiu que eu estava a caminho – ele dizia tais palavras olhando para um pequeno retrato em sua agenda- ele olhava para aqueles olhos esverdeados e sentia seu interior queimar,de ódio,por ter se deixado levar pelas idéias e vontades de seus familiares que o empurraram para um casamento sem amor,por pura obrigação,quando o mesmo não sabia nem mesmo,se o que diziam sobre o motivo do casamento ser verdade.

Longe dali, duas jovens encontravam-se frente – a – frente, uma delas com o rosto abaixado, quase que entre lágrimas, enquanto a outra tinha em mãos um telefone, no qual esperava ansiosamente por uma ligação, que mudaria tudo.

Sakura: Tomoyo, ele não atende? –dizia ela entre lágrimas desesperadas. Sakura estava tomada pelo medo, pelo desespero, pelo nervosismo.

Tomoyo: Não, Saki, e é estranho, Eriol sempre retorna minhas ligações pront... – a jovem nem pode terminar sua frase, quando a campainha tocou. – a mesma levantou, abrindo a porta, e ao avistar o chinês, de grandes óculos redondos e olhos negros como a noite ela suspirou- Eriol porque não me atendeu?- agora ela o enlaçava em um abraço forte.

Eriol: Eu estava a espera do meu chefe para uma reunião, mas ele não apareceu,e bem,me desculpe,meu amor,mas não ouvi o celular tocar – ele sorriu de forma meio sem graça – Bem,o que está havendo aqui? É algo com Fye? Porque Sakura está chorando tanto – dizia ele em tom preocupado.

Sakura: Você sabia que o filho dele estudava lá, Eriol? – dizia a menina chorosa,com certa raiva em sua voz -

Eriol: O filho de quem, Sak? –perguntava ele quase que gaguejando

Sakura: O filho do Lee com aquela – a menina trincava os dentes, e agora fuzilava com o olhar seu melhor amigo-

Eriol: (cabisbaixo)- Sim, eu sabia Sakura- Mil desculpas, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que aquele é um dos melhores colégios da cidade, se não do país.

Sakura: E desde quando ele sabe sobre Fye? – a mesma ainda fuzilava o amigo, enquanto Tomoyo, descrente de tudo que ouvia fitava a cena.

Eriol: Ele não sabe sobre Fye, Sakura, eu nunca diria isso a ele, por mais que ele seja meu chefe e meu melhor amigo. Seria a mesma coisa que dizer adeus a Tomoyo, e ao amor dela.

Neste momento a menina sentava-se ainda entre lágrimas em seu sofá, agradecendo ao amigo por não ter revelado seu maior segredo. O mesmo,não resistindo,abraçava-a, e sussurrava em seu ouvido – ele ainda a ama do fundo de sua alma, Sakura.

E a pequena ao ouvir simplesmente lançava ao ar um leve sorriso. Dentro dela, ela sabia que o amor por Lee também vivia e era mais forte do que nunca.


	3. Capítulo 3: Revelações 2

Capítulo 3: Revelações II

Os meses se passaram e eis que Numa sexta-feira, o filho de Sak ao entrar no carro da mãe, voltando da escolinha, lhe faz um pedido, aparentemente irrecusável...

Fye: Mãe posso te pedir uma coisa?

Sak: Sim, Filho...

Fye: No sábado posso ir à casa do meu amigo Lee? É que ele vai dar uma festa de aniversário e me convidou mãe!

Ao ouvir o sobrenome Lee,Sakura sente um forte arrepio passar em sua espinha,a mesma ficara pálida,parecendo um ''fantasma''. Absorta em seus pensamentos repletos de medo,Sakura esquecera-se completamente do pequeno,que vendo a mãe estática,começou a puxar-lhe a saia,e a chamar-lhe quase aos gritos

Fye: Mamãe,Mamãe,Mamãe!

Sakura (acordando de seu ''devaneio''): hã, ah, sim, Fye. Bem, meu filho,eu não sei, acho que é melhor não ir!

Fye: mas mãe, ele até me deu um convite assinado pelo pai dele!

Nesta hora, Sak dá uma freada tão Brusca com o carro, que até a pobre criança fica assustada.

Fye: Mãe!

Sak: Está tudo bem, meu filho! Mas eu não irei com você! Vou pedir ao seu padrinho que vá com você!

Fye: Mas mãe, o pai dele pediu que você fosse para conhece - lá!

Sak: Não lhe prometo Nada, filho, mas vou pensar no seu caso- Sakura agora ria e olhava pelo retrovisor o pequeno garoto, que agora tinha os olhos âmbares brilhando como raios de sol.

No dia da festa, ao chegarem são recebidos por Meiling. Olhando nos olhos daquela que fora a responsável por tanto sofrimento, Sakura respira fundo para não fazer nada que possa lhe prejudicar. A dona da casa olhava a pequena criança e sua mãe, que lhe parecia muito familiar... Porém não a reconhecera. Alívio para Sak, que estava, sem margem de dúvidas, nervosa.

Melin: Prazer, Srta. Eu sou Meilin Yamada, mãe do Aniversariante, é muito bom tê-los conosco.

Sakura: Prazer, Sra. E desculpe-nos pelo atraso,trânsito estava horrível...

Meiln: sem problemas...

Minutos após sua chegada, são levados até o aniversariante, que estava na companhia do pai. o mesmo esbanjava sorrisos aos convidados,e aos amiguinhos de seus filhos,estava lindamente vestido com uma calça jeans escura,e uma blusa pólo branca,tênis pretos All-Star,e uma jaqueta de mesma cor dos tênis. Quando Fye e sua mãe chegaram ao salão onde se encontravam o aniversariante e seu pai, o coração de Sakura batia com tanta rapidez, que parecia que ia sair-lhe pela boca. Quando Lee Jr viu seu melhor amigo chegar, correu-lhe ao encontro, e lançou-lhe um forte abraço e um belo sorriso.

Lee Jr: Fye Que bom que veio! Pensei que não viesse!

Fye: Eu nunca iria deixar de vir na festa do meu melhor amigo! Aqui está seu presente...

Enquanto as duas crianças trocavam carinho, o Herdeiro Lee se aproximava e se apresentava a Sakura. Para ela, revê-lo depois de tanto tempo, era como voltar ao passado que ela se negava a esquecer...

Syah: Vejo que Nossos filhos realmente são muito amigos!

Sak: Sim, Sr. E parece que esta amizade é duradoura..

Syah: Pois então é melhor que Nos apresentemos... Sou Syaoran Lee, Pai do aniversariante, é um prazer conhecê-la Sra...

Sak: Srta.

Syah: Perdão, Srta...

Sak: Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura ser pronunciado, Lee ergue a cabeça e a olha profundamente nos olhos... O olhar de Syaoran penetrava em Sakura e ela sentia-se intimamente invadida. Era como se ele a Tivesse possuído por completo, novamente...

Syah: como disse que se chamava Srta?  
Sakura: Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sr Lee. Algum problema, Sr.?

Syah: Nenhum Srta. Mas seu nome não me é estranho. Perdoe-me, mas tenho que fazer uma ligação urgente e em dois minutos já volto!

Sak: Sem problemas,Sr Lee.

Com a saída de Shaoran do local, Sakura respirara um pouco mais aliviada,porém ainda estava tensa,e se perguntava se ele a tinha reconhecido. Enquanto isso Syah sai em disparada e procura por Eriol na festa... O Amigo acabara de Chegar e estava com Tomoyo e Meilin. Encontrando o amigo, cumprimenta a dama que estava com ele, sem perceber que se tratava de Tomoyo... Ora os anos haviam passado e ela mudara um pouco...

Syah: Eriol estava a sua procura. Prazer Srta!

Eriol: Aconteceu algo? Parece preocupado!

Syah: venha comigo um instante, preciso lhe falar algo urgente!

Os dois se afastam para conversar,Enquanto Tomoyo ia ao encontro de sua amiga,no jardim onde estavam as crianças,ao encontrá-la,Sakura contava cada detalhe de sua conversa com Shaoran,e Tommy a escutava também apreensiva e ansiosa por mais novidades. Ambas esperando que não fossem reconhecidas. Chegando a uma sala escondida, Syah encara Eriol no fundo dos olhos e lhe faz a pergunta que o martirizava tanto:

Syah: Eriol você sabia que Sakura era mãe? E que o Filho dela e Lee Jr eram amigos de escola?

Eriol {Calmo e sorrindo}: Sabia, sim, mas porque a pergunta!

Syah: Porque não me disse que ela estava casada então? Você sabe que nunca deixei de ama - lá!

Eriol: Sakura não está casada,e nem se casou com outro após vocês terminarem!

Syah: Pois então? – Perguntava um Shaoran louco por respostas,e com uma certeza que seu coração lhe trazia,porém,sua cabeça teimava em lhe confirmar.-

Eriol: Aquele menino, meu caro amigo, é seu filho! O filho que ela esperava e iria lhe contar noite de núpcias!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Shaoran recai com seu corpo pesado sobre a cadeira de couro macio que se encontrava atrás do mesmo. Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, e o coração em chamas por ter recebido as noticias que mais desejou ouvi durante seis anos,o mesmo esqueceu-se de tudo a sua volta e só pensou em ter Sakura novamente para si.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4 : Two Tears

Quarto capítulo – Duas lágrimas-

Ouvindo as palavras do amigo, sentia-se completamente traído! Mas não por Eriol, nem por Sakura, Mas sim por seus sentimentos, por si mesmo

Syah: Como não percebi! Ela reclamava tanto dos enjôos, das tonturas! Como pude deixá-la escapar desta forma,como pude ter sido tão fraco-

É então que de seus olhos âmbares escorrem lágrimas, lágrimas de amor,raiva... E assistindo a toda aquela cena, estava Eriol! Ele se sentia cada vez mais culpado pelo destino que tivera aquele casal!

Eriol: Não se culpe! Eu deveria ter lhe contado! Mesmo que isso me custasse perder meu grande amor!

Syah: Seu grande amor? Então... Aquela que está com você é a Tomoyo? Como não a reconheci!

Syah : Era ela que havia estado com ele e meu filho na escolinha...

Eriol: eu te dou um conselho. Não deixe que sua esposa saiba disso, ou jamais conseguirá ter Sakura de volta! Se ela os arruinou uma vez, não poupará esforços para fazer de novo!

Syah: Mas Eriol, estamos em processo final do divórcio! Ela não pode fazer nada! Não há mais nada que me impeça de reconquista-lá!

Eriol: Ainda sim, aquela mulher é o demônio, ela pode muito bem usar como desculpa que você e ela são amantes, e assim, você pode perder a Guarda de Lee Jr.

Syah: Eriol, meu caro, quanto a isso não se preocupe. O que tenho contra ela,não dará jamais a guarda de uma criança,por mais severo que seja o juiz.

Neste momento, Syah sai da sala, procurando por Sakura! Então ao encontrá-la em uma conversa com Tomoyo, o Jovem se dirige as duas e chama Sakura para uma conversa particular, Levando-a ao lugar onde mais gostavam de ficar, um jardim escondido da casa, repleto de flores de cerejeira!

Syah: Sakura, porque nunca me procurou! Nunca deixei de pensar em você um só dia!

Sak: Por qual razão deveria procurar-lhe? Você estava casado e eu somente interferiria em seu casamento!

Syah: Você deveria ter me contado! Devia ter me dito que esperava um filho meu!

Sak {espantada}: Quem lhe disse isto! Quem lhe disse que ele é seu filho?

Syah: Eriol me disse! Disse-me hoje! Forcei-o a dizer!

Sak: Eriol, ele me traiu! – agora ela abaixava o rosto enquanto uma lágrima tentava em vão sair de seus olhos esmeraldinos.

Syah: Sakura, ele não traiu a ninguém! Durante todo esse tempo, ficou sem dizer-me nada! Somente hoje, ao revê-la soube o que havia acontecido!

Sakura: Mesmo assim, o que podemos fazer... Você está casado! A única coisa que nos une, é o filho que temos! Mas ele não sabe nada sobre o pai! Muito menos de quem se trata!

Syah: Está bem! Não falarei nada a ele! Mas saiba que não me afastarei de vocês! Farei de tudo para reconquistá-la! Eu... Eu ainda a amo. Ainda é como se eu precisasse de você pra viver. Durante todos esses anos, eu não me senti feliz um só dia. Durmo todas as noites longe de Meilling, por ela me causar desgosto. Penso só em você a cada segundo, a cada milésimo de segundo. E até mesmo quando vou tomar uma decisão, por menor que seja eu penso em você. No que diria a mim, se ela era a certa. Sakura, minha vida é você! Ao escutar tais palavras Sak se rende e confessa seu amor por Lee:

Sakura: Eu também o Amo,mais do que minha própria vida,até! Mas não podemos ficar juntos! Você está casado e...

Neste momento Sakura é surpreendida por um beijo de Syaoran.. Ele realiza o maior de seus sonhos que era te-la de novo em seus braços !Ela Tenta resistir, Mas Não consegue. Enfim suas Línguas se tocam carinhosamente e Duas Lágrimas saem dos Olhos Esmeraldinos de Sakura... Porém, enquanto se beijavam, uma sombra os vigiava... Era Meilin, que não acreditava naquilo que seus olhos mostravam, e ficava com mais ódio quando sentia que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, os dois ainda se amavam, e muito!


	5. Capítulo 5 : Perigo à Caminho

Quinto Capítulo: Perigo a caminho

Detrás de uma árvore, a observar o casal que após confissões de amor,se beijava com paixão,ternura e fervor,estava uma chinesa de cabelos negros compridos até a cintura,presos em uma longa trança. Ao ver a cena,a mulher sai quietamente de seu local de observação,e volta a casa grande,porém,antes de deixar os amados em aparente paz,ela lança uma frase,que mudaria tudo.

Meilin: Um Dia Vocês ainda vão me pagar! Prometo que Tornarei a vida de ambos um Inferno! Nunca ficarão juntos!

Naquela Noite ao Chegar em casa,Sakura demonstrava um sorriso alegre e uma Enorme felicidade,o Que era Difícil de Ocorrer! Até mesmo seu pequeno filho reparara no sorriso da mãe, e gostava do que via. Havia sido um dia Perfeito para Sakura, Ora ela havia passado Todo o dia ao Lado de Syaoran... Seu primeiro e Verdadeiro amor!

Fye: Tia Tommy, Mamãe está tão contente hoje, não é!

Tomoyo: Sim, Acho que ela Nunca Havia estado tão feliz em sua Vida!

Sakura se abaixava, ficando da altura de seu anjinho, e olhando nos olhos do menino sorri e lhe diz:

Sak: Meu motivo de Felicidade se resume ao amor! Filho se não fosse você, creio que nunca saberia o que é isso novamente!

Um beijo se estala na fronte da criança que sorri gentilmente. A Felicidade da mãe o comovia.

Sak: Tomoyo ponha-o para dormir, enquanto tomo um banho, por favor! Depois vá até o meu quarto que preciso conversar com você!

Tomoyo: Está bem, Sak!

Minutos após Tomoyo estava junto a Sakura. Esperava que esta lhe contasse todos os detalhes do reencontro com Syaoran e estava aflita para saber se ele já sabia sobre a paternidade de Fye. Ela mal bateu a porta, e saiu entrando disparadamente pelo quarto da amiga,que já lhe esperava com sorrisos e um brilho diferente no olhar. Um brilho que animava até mesmo a mais triste das pessoas.

Tomoyo: Sak, Sak, me conte tudo que ocorreu entre vocês! Quero saber de tudo! Nos mínimos detalhes!

Sak: Acalme-se Tomy!-

Sakura conta á Tomoyo Todos os detalhes de seu Dia. Aquele magnífico dia, em que coração voltara a bater e ela voltara a sentir felicidade suprema...

No dia Seguinte.

Tomy: Sakura, Sakura, acorde e veja o que acabou de chegar para você..

Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura pode notar dois lindos e enormes buquês de Flores cerejeira e lindas rosas vermelhas que enfeitavam seu quarto... Junto a eles estava um Bilhete escrito a mão Por Syaoran convidando- a para um almoço... Porém Mesmo diante de tanta felicidade, Nenhum deles poderia suspeitar do que estava para acontecer. Ninguém imaginava que em uma sala escura no centro da cidade, o mal planejava seu próximo passo. Sendo que desta vez, ela não perdoaria ninguém. Fosse quem fosse.

Meiling: Preciso de Sua Ajuda em um assunto particular. Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar...

Ao pronunciar estas palavras, um rosto masculino se vira. a Maldade em pessoa estava diante dela. Esta, mesmo vendo o mal diante de si, mantinha o sorriso sarcástico que aquele ser tão maléfico gostava de ver. Ora, sempre que ela dava este sorriso, ele recebia muito mais do que qualquer dinheiro que quantia pudesse pagar. Ela lançou um olhar ao ser que prontamente mandou seus capangas saírem. Com a saída destes, a moça começou seu show, despindo-se lentamente, e iniciando uma sessão de sexo do mais sujo que poderia existir. Nem mesmo as prostitutas seriam capazes de fazer algo como o que ela fazia, somente para se vingar.

Em outro canto da cidade...

Sak: Você Não precisava comprar tantas flores...

Syah: Flores nunca são demais para você,meu amor...

Sakura solta uma risada alta e cheia de prazer. Para ela, tudo aquilo parecia um paraíso...

Syah: É tão bom vê-la sorrindo, Sakura...

Sak: Sorrio porque encontrei o amor novamente.

Syah: Jamais pensei que isto fosse ocorrer, que voltaria a ter você em meus braços..

Sak: Mas Syah, nós nos esquecemos de uma coisa...

Syah: O que, minha flor?

Sak: Meillin... Vocês ainda estão casados e ela não deixará você escapar tão fácil assim.

Syah: É verdade, mas ela sabe que nunca a amei. Em seis anos juntos nunca fui capaz de amá-la. Sequer consigo dormir na mesma cama que ela. Durmo todas as noites em quarto distante do dela,trancado por dentro a chave. Ou então no de meu filho,também trancado. Ela não dá carinho ao pequeno,só o maltrata. E estamos no final da anulação do casamento. O divórcio já saiu há alguns dias. Ela tem até hoje pra sair da casa grande.

Sak: Você acha que ela seria capaz de fazer algo pra impedir a anulação?

Syah: acho que não, Sakura... Ela só sairá perdendo com isso...

Eles estavam tão felizes que não conseguiam enxergar o perigo que estava por vir...


	6. Capítulo 6: Adeus Inocência

Sexto Capítulo: Adeus Inocência.

Flash Back 5º Capítulo:

Sak: Você acha que ela seria capaz de fazer algo pra impedir a anulação?

Syah: acho que não, Sakura... Ela só sairá perdendo com isso...

Eles estavam tão felizes que não conseguiam enxergar o perigo que estava por vir...

Dias depois, Meilling volta a se encontrar com o Homem a qual pedira ajuda.

Meilling: Então estamos de acordo. Aqui está parte do pagamento pelo serviço...

Homem: Meilling, minha querida você tem certeza de que quer que eu faça isto? Afinal ele também é seu filho...

Meillin: A única coisa que Syaoh preza mais que tudo na vida é o Filho... E por isso que eu vou me vingar dele... Causando dor aonde mais lhe dói..; no filho...

Homem: Está bem, Mei, eu farei como o combinado.

Meilling sai daquela sala com um lindo sorriso nos lábios... Mas por quê? Por que fazer mal ao próprio filho, porque ser tão má? Para Meilling Yamada, isso não significava nada.. Para ela, o filho não representava mais que um pequeno instrumento de vingança em suas mãos...

Mas por que Meilling era tão fria a ponto de Não poupar nem o próprio filho? O que teria levado-a àquele extremo de maldade?

Flash back: Em uma noite muito escura, uma jovem caminhava rumo sua casa. Sentia frio e seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão forte que batia. Estava nervosa, sentia que era seguida, porém não tinha a coragem necessária para olhar para trás e ver quem a seguia. Ao passar por um beco escuro, sinistro um que a seguia a agarra por trás e Tenta violentá-la sem nenhuma compaixão.

A jovem lutava com todas as forças para não deixar que o homem a possuísse, porém era inevitável que isto acontecesse, até que de tanto gritar a jovem consegue se fazer ouvir e um corajoso rapaz a encontra quase sem roupas tentando se desviar de seu violentador. Quando vê a jovem naquela situação o coração do jovem corajoso bate apertadamente forte e ele a salva, levando-a em seguida para casa. Mas o que o jovem não sabia era que a pequena menina de grandes tranças e olhos negros seria aquela que destruiria a sua vida por completo, anos mais tarde.

Mas quem era aquela jovem senhorita que fora salva? E quem eram seu violentador e seu salvador?

A jovem era Meilin Yamada, seu violentador era Touya Kinomoto e seu salvador era Shaoran Lee.

Lee e Yamada permaneceram amigos após o ocorrido. Ela se apaixonara perdidamente por ele quando o mesmo a salvou, porém ele a via somente como uma amiga, por só ter olhos para sua pequena flor de laranjeira.

Fim do Flasback.

- Os anos se passaram e Meilling havia mudado bastante. Não tinha mais a aparência de uma inocente menina, expressava agora a face de uma mulher muito perigosa com seus atos e palavras, daquelas capazes de fazer as piores coisas possíveis para magoar e ferir as pessoas que ousassem passar por cima dela e de seus objetivos.

Meilling era tão má que, com a finalidade de se vingar de Sakura e Syaoran,ela planejava o sequestro de Fye e do próprio Filho,Lee Jr. E para isso,ela se unira a uma das pessoas que mais odiava Sakura. Ela se unira a Yukito Tsukshiro,ex namorado de Sakura,que por ser doente por ela e não ter se conformado com o fim de seu namoro com a pequena,prometera nunca deixá-la em paz,até que se vingasse por e Yukito se uniram há muitos anos,na tentativa de prejudicar o casal de apaixonados,e conseguiram separá-los,com a gravidez de Meilling. Tornaram-se amantes após o casamento desta com Lee, e logo após ela engravidava de seu amante.

Meilling: Yamasuki Vá até este endereço levar Lee Jr e a noite volte para buscá-lo. é a casa de um amigo dele.

Peça também á mãe do amigo de Lee, para que ela deixe o menino dormir aqui hoje, pois é um pedido de Syaoh. E deixe-as no endereço abaixo.

- Meiling entrega um papel com o endereço onde o empregado deveria deixar as crianças. Ao pegá-lo ele simplesmente consente com a cabeça.

-Yamasuki: sim senhora. A que horas eu devo pegar as crianças?

Meilling: Ás 19 horas. E não se preocupe Yamazuki, aqui está uma pequena recompensa por me ajudar – Ela sorrira ao empregado,e este sem saber o porque da grande quantia de dinheiro que a patroa oferecia,agradecia. Ele não imaginava que estava prestes a ajudar a causar o mal.

Logo após esta conversa, o Motorista sai e faz conforme o prometido. Leva o pequeno filho de Lee até a casa de Sakura e lhe diz que o Pai o havia mandado para passar umas horas com o irmão, e que na volta, desejava levar Fye junto, para dormir na casa deles.

Sakura concorda com a ida do filho á casa Lee, mas pressentia que algo de ruim estava por vir.

As horas se passam, e o Motorista volta para apanhar os dois meninos, Fye e Lee Jr, antes de serem vistos pela última vez, estalam um beijo suave e demorado nas bochechas de Sakura e Fye lhe diz algo que comprova que seus pressentimentos talvez fossem sérios e estivessem a ponto de Se tornarem reais.

Duas Horas Depois, Já preocupada com Fye que não ligava, Sakura liga para Syao

Sakura: Syao, Boa noite,amor,Como Fye está se comportando em sua casa?

Syaoh: Como assim Sakura, Fye não está comigo. Quando cheguei em casa,não havia ninguém. Meilling havia saído, e a empregada me disse que as crianças estavam em sua casa.

Sakura: Em Minha Casa? Dizia a menina Espantada- Mas Faz Duas Horas que seu motorista veio buscar os dois. Mais cedo, ele havia me dito que você havia mandado me pedir para que Fye fosse junto com o irmão dormir aí.

E neste momento, Syaoh se dá conta do que havia ocorrido. Meilling desde o início havia planejado o seqüestro do próprio filho e de seu irmão, por pura maldade.

E antes mesmo que ele conte a Sakura o que havia descoberto sua secretária, lhe avisa sobre uma segunda ligação. Ao atender ao telefone, ele confirma de uma vez por todas o que estava pensando.

Meilling: Syaoran: Eu só estou ligando para avisar que se você e sua preciosa Flor de cerejeira quiserem ver novamente os filhos de vocês, é melhor que façam tudo que eu mandar, exatamente como eu mandar.

Syaoran: Meilling se você fizer algo com meus filhos...

- Antes de completar o que dizia, a ligação é cortada.

Syaoran retorna a ligação para Sakura, para lhe contar o que estava havendo.

Syaoh: Sak,eu já seio que está havendo.

Sakura: Diga-me, Syao, Me diga o que ela fez com meu filho?- dizia Sakura aos gritos e choros no telefone.

Syaoh: ela os seqüestrou, e agora quer que façamos o que ela mandar para que não machuque as crianças.

Ao descobrirem que seus filhos haviam sido seqüestrados, Syaoran e Sakura ligam para a polícia. Minutos depois, Sakura chega a casa de Syaoran, onde ele se encontrava com o delegado Kyo e seus ajudantes,Yue e Watanuki.

Syaoran: Sakura, Enfim chegastes. Conte ao delegado como foi que tudo ocorreu.

Sakura: Delegado, um dos motoristas de Syoran chegou à minha casa dizendo que

Syaoran havia mandado trazer Lee Jr. Para passar umas horas ao lado do irmão. Horas depois, o mesmo motorista voltou a minha casa para buscá-lo e disse que Syaoran havia pedido que Fye fosse junto para dormir aqui.

Um tempo depois, eu liguei para Syaoran e ele me disse que não havia pedido a ninguém que fosse buscar as crianças... Só então nós nos demos conta do que havia acontecido.

Kyo : E vocês desconfiam de alguma pessoa?

Syaoran: Sim, sim, já temos confirmada a nossa suspeita.

Kyo : Quem?

Syaoran: Minha Ex- Esposa, Meilling

Sakura: Meilling?

Syaoran: Sim, ela andava muito estranha esses dias,Acabamos de nos separar, e ela nos odeia muito,só por estarmos juntos...

Kyo: Desculpe-me senhor, mas está me dizendo que sua esposa pode ter seqüestrado seu próprio filho pelo fato de que o senhor tem uma amante?

Syaoran: Delegado, Meilling e eu estamos finalizando a anulação do nosso casamento. Já nos divorciamos, e a guarda de nosso filho é minha. Sakura e eu fomos vítimas de uma injustiça, pois no dia de nosso casamento, Meilling inventou uma falsa gravidez e acabou com nossa felicidade. E agora que nos reencontramos, Meilling resolveu se vingar de nós usando nossos filhos. O filho que tenho com ela e o Filho que tenho com Sakura, que também estava grávida quando nos separamos.

Sakura: Delegado, Vocês não encontraram nada ainda?

Delegado: Não, Senhorita,mas com tudo que nos contaram,poderemos fazer muito mais do que planejávamos.

Syaoran: Sakura, acalme-se,eu tenho certeza de que vamos encontrá-los logo...

Sakura: Espero...

Minutos depois, na sala onde se encontravam o delegado e o casal, surge um dos ajudantes de Kyo, com uma pista...

Yue: Delegado, Achei uma pista que comprova a participação da Senhora Meilling no seqüestro das crianças.

Kyo: E o que ela diz nela?

Yue: Ela diz que se vocês quiserem ver seus filhos novamente é melhor que façam tudo que ela ordenar ,caso contrário,ela não se importará de machucar as crianças.

Que tudo que está acontecendo é culpa única e exclusivamente do sr Lee e da Srtª Kinomoto. Que ela não deveria jamais ter voltado á vida de Syaoran.

Kyo: Senhorita Kinomoto,não haveria mais ninguém de quem desconfiasse?

Sakura: Bom delegado, eu tive somente três namorados, incluindo Syaoran, o primeiro foi Yukito Tsukishiro, que era muito ciumento e nunca aceito o fato de ter terminado com ele...o outro foi Kamui e ele não mora mais no Japão,Casou-se e mora na Itália com sua esposa.

Delegado: A srtª ainda tem contato com Yukito?

Sakura: Não, há muito não o vejo

Syaoran:Delegado,agora me lembrei que quando comecei a namorar Sakura,Yukito prometeu se vingar de nós dois. Cheguei a vê-lo com Meilling algumas vezes,e depois que nos casamos,alguns amigos juraram que ele e ela eram amantes,e que já foram vistos muitas vezes.

Kyo: Então temos fortes bases para desconfiar de que eles estão juntos nesse esquema.

Sakura Pensava como alguém que ela conhecera ainda pequena podia ter se tornado tão mal...


	7. Verdades que machucam,passado que dói

Sétimo Capítulo: Verdades que Machucam Passado que dói...

Flash Back Sexto Capítulo:

Sakura Pensava como alguém que ela conhecera ainda pequena podia ter se tornado tão mal...

Flashback:

Yukito Tsukishiro e Sakura Kinomoto se conheciam desde que ela era um bebê.

Yukito sempre a vira como uma irmã, porém com o passar dos anos, aquele sentimento de irmandade se tornara uma bela paixão. Ele era quatro anos mais velho que ela. Ela tinha 14 anos, mas aparentava 18, que era a idade de Yukito. Tinha belos corpo e cabelo, e causava inveja a muitas mulheres.

De repente, não mais que de repente, os dois se vêem apaixonados um pelo outro. Os olhares se tornam mais intensos, e Sakura corava só de olhar para ele. Eles começam a namorar com a permissão do pai dela e de seu irmão, Touya, que era melhor amigo de Yukito desde a mais tenra idade. Só que com o passar dos tempos, Yukito começou a mudar radicalmente, Sempre achando que estava sendo traído, Uma vez, chegando até mesmo a bater em um amigo de Sakura, pois havia visto os dois abraçados. Sempre possessivo briguento e ciumento, Não permitia que Sakura saísse com as amigas, Principalmente Tomoyo, que era prima da jovem.

Após muitas Brigas, ameaças, idas e vindas, Sakura terminou de vez seu namoro com Yukito, pois além de estar cansada de brigas, estava cada vez mais apaixonada pelo recém-chegado da China, Shaoran Lee, Que também se apaixonara por ela à primeira vista. Diante de sua paixão por ela, ele começa seu romance com Sakura, para o desgosto de muitos, incluindo sua mãe, Yellan Lee.

Fim do Flash back

Os anos se passaram, mas Yukito nunca fora capaz de perdoar Sakura por ter terminado com ele. Ele odiava Shoaran mais que tudo nessa vida, E seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra se vingar daquele que julgava culpado pelo fim de seu namoro com a jovem. Foi mais ou menos nesta época que o ódio, o rancor uniu Meilling e Yukito,e eles se tornaram amantes. Quanto mais Felizes estavam Sakura e Syaoh, mais planos de vingança eram tramados por Yukito e Meilling. Até que, o que parecia que nunca aconteceria, aconteceu...

Flashback(2):

Era uma noite fria de inverno,quando aquele jovem se dirigia para casa, No caminho o mesmo encontrara alguns amigos, que o chamavam para uma noite ''só de homens''.  
Como há muito tempo ele não se reunia com os mesmo, resolveu dar-lhes esta ''felicidade''. Ao chegarem ao pequeno Bar onde se reuniriam, logo encontraram antigas colegas de classe, inclusive Meilling Yamada. A jovem prontamente utilizou-se de todas as suas armas de sedução para conquistar o jovem, nem que fosse por uma noite... Mas o jovem era irredutível às tentativas da mesma... Percebendo que não ia mesmo conseguir nada com nosso herói de olhos âmbares, Meilling utilizou-se do recurso mais sujo que pode... Ela o drogou, E logo após tirá-lo do bar, o levou para seu apartamento, onde o mesmo dormiu, e acordou na manhã seguinte, acreditando ter dormido com Meilling...

Naquela mesma manhã, ao sair do apartamento da mesma, ele ligou para sua amada flor, entre lágrimas e sussurros de pedidos de perdão... Enquanto isso, em seu apartamento, Meilling se divertia com seu amante, em um jogo de sexo do mais sujo...

Syaoh: Sakura, você sabe melhor do que ninguém, você é a mulher da minha vida, a única com quem eu teria esse momento. Nós planejamos isso, mas eu estraguei tudo. Era pra ser com você. Era pra ser a nossa primeira vez...

Sak: Syaoh, Eu te perdoo, porque te amo mais do que a mim mesma. Tudo bem, era pra ser a nossa primeira vez, era pra ser comigo, mas tudo bem, meu amor. Eu não te amo só pra isso. Eu te amo, além disso. E não há nada que possa destruir nosso amor.

Naquele momento, os dois iniciam um beijo apaixonado, que os leva até o apartamento do jovem... Eles passaram aquele dia inteiro juntos, somente a fazer carícias um no outro e a trocar beijos apaixonados. Aquela noite, caiu como uma luva de felicidade para Sakura, pois após ter passado todo o dia ao lado de seu amor, os dois finalmente se entregaram a paixão, e ele a tornara mulher. Finalmente nossa flor desabrochara, através dos beijos e carinhos de Syaoh...

Algumas semanas após este fato ter ocorrido, Syao pediu a mão de sua pequena flor em casamento, e logo após ela ter aceitado o pedido, os preparativos começaram, pois dali a dois meses eles se casariam, não queriam esperar mais pela felicidade que lhes batia a porta, porém, como todos sabemos de antemão, a maldade deu seu último golpe de espada, cortando um amor, que parecia indestrutível...

Enquanto Meilling ria por dentro, da tristeza de Sakura, que corria por entre os convidados, desabando em lágrimas, e da fúria de Shaoran, tanto pela afronta causada, quanto pelo apoio que a menina recebia de sua família, que acreditava fielmente nas palavras da mesma, Nossa pequena flor, que naquele momento desejava a morte, apenas chorava, estando agarrada a uma roupa de bebê comprada poucos dias antes... Seria com aquela roupinha, que ela contaria ao seu pequeno de olhos âmbares que esperava um filho, fruto do amor deles...

Fim do Flashback

Com o passar do tempo, Meilling achou que estava segura em seu casamento com Syaoh, mas, como ele nunca dormia no mesmo quarto que ela, somente a desprezava, ela sempre convivera com o medo de que Sakura voltasse e interrompesse seus planos.  
Para seu deleite, ela tinha em Yukito, tudo que Syaoh não lhe dava. Ela tinha sempre as mais caras joias, os mais caros vestidos, sapatos, tudo do melhor. Ora, somente ela e Yukito sabiam que na verdade, o pequeno Lee Jr. Não era filho de Syaoh, e sim de Yukito. Isso era justamente o que Syaoh queria que os mesmos pensassem... Por já desconfiar da traição da esposa, ele planejava a separação minuciosamente... E por desconfiar que o pequeno não fosse seu filho, ele planejava deixa-la sem anda, inclusive sem seu ''instrumento para ganhar dinheiro'', pois era só desta forma que ela via o pequeno, enquanto Syaoh via no pequeno, o filho que sempre quis ter com Sakura... E para isso, ele contou com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo, Eriol, que pôs detetives atrás de Mei, e os mesmos comprovaram a traição;

Finalmente Syaoh tinha aquilo que queria em mãos, e, logo entrou com seu tão desejado pedido de anulação do casamento, conseguindo em pouquíssimo tempo. Claro, se tratava de um Lee, e todos sabiam que a família Lee era reconhecida por sempre estar ao lado dos melhores.

Os meses se passaram novamente, e quando finalmente tudo parecia ter se encaixado finalmente, na vida de Syaoh, Ela aprontara mais uma com nosso pequeno astro. Ninguém nunca achou que Mei fosse capaz de fazer o que fez com o próprio filho. Sequestrar uma criança indefesa, de apenas seis anos é crueldade, Pensavam Sak e seu amado, todos os dias, enquanto Meilling maltratava os dois meninos. Enquanto ela ria por ver os dois com cada vez mais medo, sofrendo cada vez mais com suas maldades, Sakura e Syao não conseguiam fechar os olhos para dormir à noite... Ele era quem mais estava sofrendo. Nunca havia ficado longe do filho por mais de um dia! E já faziam dez dias que esperavam o contato de Mei. Ele havia emagrecido, não comia, mesmo que Sakura brigasse com ele. Embora o pequeno não fosse seu filho, ele amava o pequeno como se fosse. E por Fye, seu filho com Sakura, ele tinha amor semelhante, porém um pouco mais intenso. Já Sakura, que também sofria, sempre tentava se manter forte, para que seu amado não desabasse junto. Para ela, ele estando bem, já era um grande alívio que ele se sentisse bem...

Os dias passavam muito devagar para Sakura e Syao. Ele já não conseguia mais trabalhar, não tinha mais animo para nada. Sakura estava cada vez pior, pois não aguentava mais de saudades do filho. Vinte e cinco dias, Faziam vinte e cinco dias desde a última vez em que Mei entrara em contato com Syaoh, para fazer ameaças, e exigências absurdas... Como ambos não aceitaram suas exigências, ela e Yukito simplesmente decidiram brincar com nossos heróis, e torturá-los sem notícias dos filhos.  
Já não aguentando mais tanto silêncio, Syaoh decidiu que por conta própria iria encontrar seus filhos. Para isto, ele mais uma vez contava com a ajuda de Eriol, seu amigo – irmão, e ''cúmplice'' em seus planos diversos.

Eriol: Syaoh tem certeza de que é isso que quer que eu faça? Eles não ganharam a fama que tem à toa, são realmente homens maus, Syaoh, e se eles resolverem se aproveitar da situação?

-Syaoh: Eriol, eles não farão isso, o Líder deles tem uma dívida comigo. Eu não sou Advogado á toa, Meu caro, Não ganhei o prêmio de melhor do ano sem fazer esforço- dizia Syaoh ao amigo com um sorriso convicto nos lábios- Pelos meus filhos, vale o esforço.

Eriol: Pois bem, Syaoh, faça então o depósito na conta indicada... Eles já começaram o serviço.

Eriol sorria por fora, mas sentia medo por dentro. Ele sabia quem seu amigo contratara para descobrir o paradeiro de Meilling, e sabia que aqueles homens seriam capazes de tudo. Torturar, extorquir, mas, eles descobririam onde estavam Mei, Yukito e os meninos...

Mais uma semana se passou, até que Yukito entrou em contato com Sakura, para chantageá-la... Ou melhor, para tortura-la. Sabendo da fragilidade da pequena e aproveitando disso, ele fizera uma gravação audiovisual, no qual mostrava como estavam os dos meninos. Primeiramente, ele ligou para a mesma, para que ela ouvisse o choro de ambos e depois, mandou o vídeo, cortando em pedaços o peito de Sakura...

Sakura: Tomoyo, Por favor, desliga isso- dizia a pequena entre lágrimas a Prima- Eu não aguento nem ouvir, quero matar a Meilling e o Yukito, quero mata-los de verdade.

Tomoyo: Calma, Sakura, eu tiro, mas você não vai nunca mais dizer que quer matar alguém! Mesmo que sejam esses dois. Eles merecem a cadeia, e não a morte. Shaoran já viu esse vídeo?-

Sakura: Viu, e ficou pior. Ele tinha melhorado, estava comendo melhor, mas depois desse vídeo, o coitado voltou ao estado de depressão, o médico disse que isso aconteceria... Eu também não consigo nem comer. Esta semana já vomitei todo meu café da manhã, por duas vezes, tive um enjoo forte hoje, pela manhã e um sangramento há umas duas horas...

Tomoyo: Coitado... Sak, você precisa ser duplamente forte, sabe disso. Você tem três pra carregar. A si própria Syao e o bebê que espera... Ele já sabe? –perguntava a Prima com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

Sak: Eu sei, Tommy, Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Bem, ele desconfia, por isso estava mais alegrinho...

Tommy: então, bela hora pra ele saber, não acha?

Sak: Sim, eu acho – sorria levemente.

Então, naquela tarde, Sakura alegrou um pouco o coração de seu amado, com a notícia de que iria ser pai novamente. E, mesmo com o peito cheio de dor, e tristeza, Shaoran, após esta notícia ganhara mais um motivo pra seguir em frente com seus planos...


	8. Capítulo 8 Enfim

Enfim. – Capt 8 – Two Tears

Os dias se arrastavam lentamente para o casal sentado ao sofá. A TV ligada, mas nenhum dos dois parecia prestar atenção ao que dizia no noticiário. O jovem de olhos âmbares deitara sua cabeça nas pernas de sua amada, e a mesma o olhava com um curto, e triste sorriso nos lábios. Ele a retribuiu, lançando ao ar, um beijo,que ela ''pegava'' com as mãos e agradecia, beijando suavemente os lábios dele. Ficaram assim por horas, pois não conseguiam simplesmente fazer mais nada, a não ser olhar as fotos dos dois meninos desaparecidos. Eles pareciam ter perdido as esperanças, quando o telefone tocara,naquela tarde, anunciando novidades...  
Após dois toques sucessivos,o telefone era atendido por Syaoran, que ávido por notícias, quase derrubara o telefone e a televisão. Ele não se continha,e esperava que do outro lado da linha houvessem notícias boas. Ele pressentia que ouviria tais notícias,pressentia que seu maior pesadelo tivesse chegando ao fim. E isto fora confirmado,ao ouvir a voz de Eriol,seu melhor amigo e cúmplice do outro lado da linha.

Syaoran: Alô?!

Eriol: Li,sou eu Eriol, Nós conseguimos,meu amigo. Nós conseguimos,eles estão salvos! - Dizia um contente Inglês, ao nosso herói. - a parte ruim é que estão muito debilitados,estão feridos também. E que Meilling e Yukito fugiram. Mas deixaram um aviso a você e Sakura,Eles vão voltar,Syaoran,eles vão voltar. Prenderam um dos capangas,que deram o ''aviso''. Eles vão voltar,meu amigo,eles vão voltar.

Syaoran: Onde vocês estão,Eriol?! - O jovem de olhos âmbares perguntava. Syaoran Apenas ouvia,somente sorria,e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Sakura o olhava com um sorriso mais do que esperançoso,tinha um sorriso feliz,enfim,para dar-lhe. - Em uma hora vocês chegam aqui.

Eriol: Sim,Li,o delegado liberou as crianças,pra que só depusessem quando melhorassem. Em uma hora,vocês verão os meninos.

Eriol desligara após uns dois minutos de conversa,Syaoran que conseguia apenas olhar Sakura com um feliz e torto sorriso,agora estendia suas mãos a ela, que levantara rapidamente, sedo erguida pelo amado nos braços,que a rodopiava.

Syaoran : Eles estão Sakura,Eles estão salvos! - dizia jovem pai, contente, esquecendo - se até mesmo que a pequena de olhos esmeraldinos estava grávida.

Ao descê-la ao chão, ele a segurou,beijando -a primeiro suavemente,depois, ela mesma aprofundara o beijo,fazendo com que ele a apertasse pela cintura. Ambos caíram no sofá,e ficaram ali,aos beijos,durante algum tempo, até que perceberam que era hora de se arrumarem, pois dali a pouco, seus filhos ali estariam. Enfim Sakura tinha um sorrindo no rosto. Enfim Syaoran tinha um brilho no olhar. Enfim os dois estavam completos. Enfim a paz reinava naquela casa. Ou era exatamente aquilo que Meilling e Yukito queriam que Todos Pensassem...

Nyaaaaaaaaaaah,meus amores,desculpe pela demora,Mas titia JMouncher voltou com tudo!,HAHA. Sei que ta curtinho o capítulo,mas em breve veremos o 9,ta?! Escreverei-o o mais rápido possível,pra postá-lo pra vocês. Beijos no s2

Tia J.


End file.
